The Thread of Love
by korovee
Summary: Chapter 9:: Syaoran wakes up, now normal. But where is he? And why is the person who cursed him here too? ...WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY ARE THERE SO MANY CONFUSING THINGS GOING ON RIGHT NOW! *sob*
1. Vision

The Thread of Love

Chapitre 1

Syaoran looked around, happily enjoying the many sights the world of Kopan had in store for him. This world had so many mysterious aspects that the country had given up and just lived with whatever the world threw at it. It was a peaceful world, simple, clean, pure, and filled with many kind people. Right now they were housing in a small abandoned building, in the city of Leo. Sakura and Fai were searching for supplies, and Kurogane had been sent off to get a job, which left Syaoran to do what ever he pleased, search for the feather or any information he could receive. He smiled pleasantly as he passed by a few children playing in the street, chasing a flying kite. Something caught his eye though. A hooded person, sitting on the edge of the street.

Being good natured and kind at heart, Syaoran approached the figure and kneeled down to the necessary height. "Excuse me, Are you okay?"

Syaoran blinked and flinched as the person lifted their head to gaze at him. Their features were hidden by the shade, but their eyes glowed with a piercing red light and the aura from the body seemed inhuman. "What do you want?"

"N-nothing!" He answered quickly. "I was just slightly worried-"  
"Liar…everyone…a liar…you want it…you want what I have and need..."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Syaoran curiously, reaching out to touch them, but recoiled as he felt a strong shock run up his right side of the body. The person seemed to his, and bolted. "Share my pain you evil thing, know how it feels to not know who you are!" It shrieked as it ran away.

Syaoran held his arm gingerly as he watched the person run off and then _fly away_. He starred, still while wondering what had happened. "What was that all about?"

"I'm Home!"

Sakura beamed, running to the door, hair a mess and face covered with flour and dough. "Syaoran-kun!" She screamed, happily welcoming home her companion. "Welcome back!"

"It's nice to be back…How have you been Hime?" He asked kindly, removing his shoes at the entrance because Fai was mopping the ground thoroughly.

Sakura smiled. "Fine! Fai showed me how to make really delicious bread! I think it's called Turnovers! You can put fruit and jellies in it and it tastes really good!"

Syaoran smiled painfully, half closing his right eye as he winced. "R-really?"

"Yep! And I want you to try it Syaoran-kun!" Said Sakura happily turning around to go check on her bread. "Come on!"

She paused hearing no answer, and later feeling a small thump as if something had just fallen. "Syaoran-Kun?" She asked timidly, turning around again. She gasped at the sight of Syaoran lying on the floor unconscious. "SYAORAN-KUN!"

* * *

Syaoran awoke, his head throbbing painfully as he sat up slowly. "H-hime?" 

"No, but close." Answered Fai cheerfully, smiling. "So you're awake, are you?"

"Yeah…What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. You just simply passed out." Fai helped the slightly disoriented teen rise to his feet. "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess…" Syaoran rubbed his eye repeatedly, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to go wash my face Fai-san…"

"Why don't you take a bath, it might help you feel better." Fai said kindly, leaving towards the kitchen. "We'll have dinner ready for you by then."

"Thanks Fai-san…" Syaoran shut the door behind him. Sakura glanced worriedly at the closed door, sighing quietly. Fai bent down slightly to whisper into her ear. "I bet if you help make a nice dinner for Syaoran-kun, he'll feel better faster Sakura-chan."

She immediately began helping Fai take out the cooking utensils and laying out the food that needed to be cooked. Suddenly, there was a yell of surprise, startling both Sakura and Fai, whom were busy cooking, and Kurogane who had just walked into the house with some bags. They all dropped whatever they were holding and ran to the place where the yell had originated. Syaoran came out of the bathroom, face slightly wet and pale.

"Syaoran-kun, what happened?!" Sakura spoke all her companions' thoughts, panicking slightly. Syaoran raised a hand slowly to his right side of his face. "M-My eye…"

"What happened to your eye? Is it okay?"

Syaoran slowly lowered his head, smiling a little. "I-I can see out of it again…"

There was an awkward silence as everyone processed this through their minds. Kurogane got up in a huff on how he'd dropped everything because the kid could see again, while Fai automatically beamed in excitement. Sakura, on the other hand, frowned, confusion etched into her eyes.

"But couldn't Syaoran-kun see out of his right eye before?" She began to panic as a sudden thought occurred to her. "D-Did it get hurt while you were trying to get one of my feathers back?"

Fai smiled at her show of compassion and Syaoran began to slowly explain about his eye. "You see Hime, I don't know why, but since I was young, I couldn't see out of my right eye. That's for as long as I've known. But right now, I was in the bathroom, and I looked in the mirror and realized I could see out of my other eye!"

Sakura slowly dawned on his situation and smiled. "So this is good for Syaoran-kun!" She said, obviously pleased with his new found vision. "We should make a dinner for you Syaoran-kun!"

He blinked and raised his hands in protest. "Wait, Hime, no, I couldn't-"

But she had already set off to begin the task. Fai laughed. "Well, at least she sets her mind for you Syaoran-kun." He said airily, slightly amused. Syaoran sighed, letting another smile creep upon his face as he watched his Princess bustle around the kitchen. But Kurogane was not at peace….

* * *

Hyuu! What do you think? Suspenseful? Boring? Weird? Cool? Why is Kuro-woofy uneasy about Syaoran-kun's new eye sight? Why CAN Syaoran see out of his eye now? What will happen next? I wanna know too, so please read and review!

Oh, and by the way, Kopan's my made up world. I had to do some create a country project once and I mixed Korea and Japan, thus creating Kopan...But it's still my world. Also, there are other stories i own that take place in Kopan but i won't tell you here. Thanx again!


	2. Reluctant

A Thread of Love

Chapitre' 2

"Hime, this is too much." Those were the first words that left Syaoran's mouth as the slightly hurried Princess served him his food. She blinked and immediately began shoveling food back into the original dishes.

"I'm sorry," She said, slightly embarrassed. "I thought that maybe this was enough food, I didn't think that you might eat less."

Fai laughed quietly while Syaoran tried not to, though he couldn't prevent the flicker of a smile. "That's not what I meant-"

"It's love!" Mokona leapt onto the table, giggling. Sakura and Syaoran both flushed pink. Kurogane snorted, returning to polishing Souhi. "The pork bun says just one word and they both look like they just came out on oven."

"Now, now Kuro-pii, they're just children. You as their father shouldn't scold them so harshly."

"WHO EVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING THEIR FATHER?! AND SAY MY NAME RIGHT!"

Fai laughed as he ran away from the angry ninja. "Ah, Kuro-rin's gonna hurt me!"

Sakura giggled as she watched the normal argument go on while Mokona was happily enjoying a small apple turnover. Syaoran sat at the table, watching his princess in slight comfort. She was always happy, and her smiles so kind…It was nice to know that she would always be able to smile like that.

* * *

Sakura turned to the door of her room, wondering who had come to visit her room.

"Come in."

She beamed as the young archeologist walked in. "Ah, Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly, placing the towel she'd been using a while back onto a rack.

He smiled in return. "I wanted to thank you for the dinner-"He began but was quickly interrupted by her again.

"Oh, no! I wanted to do it, For Syaoran-Kun-"She blushed profoundly, cutely using her bangs to cover up her embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Ow!" Syaoran winced in pain, grasping his right arm. Sakura reached out to him, getting closer. "Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened though…"Syaoran winced again, his arm stiffening slightly.

"Are you sure, because if you're not, then I could always go get Fai-san and-"

"I said I'm fine!" Snapped Syaoran, causing the Princess to flinch in surprise. He blinked, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry hime; I don't know what came over me, I just…"

"It's alright Syaoran-kun, I'm sure you didn't mean it…" Said Sakura reassuringly, her heart was full of worry. "Did you like the turnovers? I thought they were good, but I wasn't all that sure if they were too sweet-"

She screamed, barely avoiding the blow that had destroyed the wall behind her. She stared at Syaoran in horror, whereas he was in a panic over his arm. "Syaoran-kun, what are you doing?!"

"I-I Don't know, I can't control my arm-"He cut off as he attacked Sakura again, though his whole soul was against the attack. She avoided it again, but it was getting to close for comfort. His right arm reached out and grasped the Princesses arm tightly. She trembled, slightly. He could only watch in horror from the back of his mind as he began to squeeze it harshly. She yelled out in discomfort and terror. The door swung open, and Kurogane burst in.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" He froze in mid-sentence, his eyes meeting Sakura's frightened face and Syaoran's eyes that were swimming with tears in his disoriented state. A second later, he had separated Syaoran from the Princess and pinned the perplexed boy against the wall. She sat on her bed, shaking with fear and worry as she watched Syaoran unwillingly struggle against his mentor, sobbing in anguish, at a loss as of what was happening to him. He'd attacked Sakura, the Princess, his friend- the _one who was most precious to him_. His body wouldn't listen, and he cringed even more, knowing that his disagreeing arm wanted to wrap its fingers around his teacher's neck and tighten its grip until it felt satisfied. Kurogane watched the distraught boy for a moment and turned to the Princess.

"Get the mage!" he barked, causing her to jump in surprise. She immediately got to her feet, running down the stairs to fetch Fai. Kurogane starred at Syaoran who only looked at him shamefully with a teary eye before lowering his head. A black shadow overcame his mind and he fell into it with a sad sigh before knowing no more.

* * *

"_Is he awake?"_

"_I don't think so, his eyes are still closed Mokona."_

"_What do you think happened? To make him attack the Princess like that?"_

"_Something horrible if he looked that regretful of what he did Kuro-rin. What did you say he was doing?"_

"_I told you, he was trying to break the Princesses arm. And say my name right…"_

"_His cheeks are tea- stained…poor Syaoran-kun…what happened to him to make him do that…Ah, Sakura-chan, Are you alright?"_

"_Yes Fai-san…"_

"_Now, back to our little dilemma, what should we do, we can't just leave him like this."_

"_Look at what he did! She's shaking! For all we know he could be an imposter while the real kid is somewhere off in who know where! I say we leave him like this!"_

"_Neh, Kuro-chi, that seems a little harsh…"_

"_Are you kidding?! Have you looked at his arm-"_

"_Shush, don't mention that so loudly, or else you'll make Sakura-chan worry even more!"_

Syaoran's head was buzzing with familiar voices and unrecognizable words. Half of his mind just wanted to sleep while the other half wanted get up and explore more of the place he was so foreign to. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, though this time, he only opened his left eye, avoiding his right for reason's unknown.

His gaze met the ninja's red eyes and he forced himself to look away; he couldn't bear to look at the very person he'd tried to kill only a few minutes ago. Kurogane's eye narrowed, and he stood up. "Why did you attack the princess?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know why, my arm started working on its own!"

"Look Kid, it's either you're telling the truth and we have to restrain you, or you're lying and we have to dispose of you, and I still say you might be a person in disguise."

"I didn't mean to attack her!" pleaded Syaoran, finally looking up. Kurogane glared down at him. "Why won't you open you're right eye?"

"I don't want to see out the same side that wouldn't listen to me. Who knows what my right side will do next."  
Kurogane kept starring until he turned away, looking at Mokona. "Oi, Pork bun. Call the witch, will ya?"

Mokona leapt up onto the table, a bright light emitting from its forehead and Yuuko sat in front of them. She smiled slightly. "Kurogane? It must be something important if you're the one to contact me." Kurogane ignored her.

"We seem to have a slight situation here Yuuko-san." Answered Fai from behind the ninja. "You see, our Syaoran-kun seems to not be able to control his body, particularly his right side."

"He could be faking his confusion. He could've attacked her on purpose-"

"NO!" Everyone looked around to see Sakura standing up, her small frame shivering uncontrollably, but still willing herself to get up and on her feet. "This is Syaoran-kun! And Syaoran-kun would never hurt me on purpose, I know it!"

The room fell silent. Mokona turned to face Yuuko. "If Sakura says that Syaoran didn't want to hurt her Yuuko, I believe her."

Yuuko examined the expressions on each of their faces, and sighing, began to speak. "Do you want to know what is happening? It isn't much of a price; you'll be able to pay for it quite easily."

"Yes," murmured Syaoran hoarsely, his head low again. He now realized that he had been bound to a chair. He must have been still attacking, even while unconscious. "Please…"

"Well, then, I guess that I should start. You have been cursed Syaoran, but let me warn you now that it was not intentionally, because this person had been in great pain and suffering when this happened and they would never have done this in any other situation. This maybe a safe world, but just because the sea looks beautiful doesn't mean it won't hesitate to throw you from its cold waters. Also, this curse only works in this world and the one that lies parallel to, but that world is not of your worries right now. Since there is a feather in this world, I would expect that you, no matter what your condition-"

"I will stay…"

"Exactly, so you must entirely careful of your being." She turned to look at Sakura. "His price for this information is two of those treats that you made tonight. Do you think that you can make some more?"

Sakura jumped at being addressed so quickly and nodded, leaving the room in a hurry. Fai followed, glancing at the boy just once more before disappearing from their view. Yuuko continued.

"Have you looked at your arm?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Look at it then." He did as she said; recoiling slightly as he saw what was once his arm. It had turned pitch black, for some reason more sleek and furry, and he had claws intead of fingers. She gave him a look that could have been passed off as pity. "You are cursed to become a wolf, one that is neither human nor creature. In this world it is a common sight. It isn't a werewolf, but it has a ferocity similar to one. Unfortuatatly, many people do not quite accept the idea of people turning into them, so you must have a restraint. I can provide you a magical one if you want. For a price of course."

"…A magical restraint?"

"It's that or be tied up for the rest of your stay. The magical restraint will let you go around freely without people shunning you and you losing control like you did today. It's your choice Syaoran. Be captive, or be free."

Syaoran cast a glance over his shoulder, managing to catch a glimpse of Sakura and her carefully wrapped arm. Who would be next if he did nothing…Fai? Kurogane? Mokona? An innocent person? He sighed and looked at the projection with hopeful eyes as if believing that if it disappeared, he would lose all hope. "I will do it…no matter what the price is…"

"Are you sure? Once you agree, there is no turning back."

"I never go back on my word…and I am sure…I never want this to happen again…not again. I never want to hurt Sakura again. So I am sure, I will take the price."

Yuuko's eyes suddenly showed a light sympathy and her expression grew slightly sad. "You're price Syaoran is…"  
"You are not to have any feelings towards Sakura, Fai and Kurogane. The price in short words is you must will yourself until you find the feather, to not speak to any of them as if they were your friends. You have to erase them from your heart."

A/n: Ooh, what now! Yuuko came up with another impossible price for Syaoran! What will he do! Will he actually take the price! Who cursed Syaoran? What will happen to his arm? WHY IS NO ONE EXPLAINING WHY HE CAN SEE?! ahem Please wait patiently in the room while this authoress write chpt. 3. Meanwhile, enjoy these cookies, cake, and drinks. R&R Please! K.


	3. Prices part a

A/n: Sorry, i kinda decided that the chapters too long, so i'm dividing it into sections. So, sorry!! Gomenasai!! I'll try and post up the next chapter, i just had this huge project in my honors english class and was stupid enough to wait until the last week to do it. Its ten pages per chapter and ten chapters...hundred pages for a stupid assignment...gah, what a nightmare. Now, yuui will say the disclaimer.

Yuui: This Authoress does not own tsubasa chronicles or any of its characters.

Me: sobs

Chapitre' 3 (Part A)

"_You must erase them from your heart." _

Yuuko's words echoed through Syaoran's mind. He blinked, not completely sure of what she meant. "Do you mean that I can't stay with them?" He asked hesitantly.  
The dimensional witch shook her head silently. "It means that until you find Princess Sakura's feather in this world, you will suffer the same fate as she did; being that you will not remember your companions. This will only work as long as this marking is attached to your arm, so if it were to cease to work, Mokona would retrieve the marking and I would return your memory."

Syaoran starred at the marking that floated in Yuuko's hand, watching it light up and dim repeatedly. If it meant not hurting Sakura…  
"By that look on your face, you must want to take it." Said Yuuko with a faint smile. "I will give you the item and will receive my payment when this restraint is in action." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose you would not leave him alone to do this, would you Kurogane?"

He didn't reply, merely relaxing slightly. Yuuko opened her eyes, starring at the silent ninja. "Then I trust that you will ensure that you make sure he will not remember you all were his companions?"

"Why's it so important for him not to remember?"  
"You've seen how Sakura reacts to her memory, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is a restraint against an extremely powerful curse, and because of that, it will be excruciatingly painful for Syaoran to remember anything."

"So you're saying if he remembers while this thing is still working, then he'll get hurt huh?" Kurogane glared at the witch. "Just what type of game do you think you're playing at, huh witch?"

"The game of life." Kurogane blinked in surprise at her simple answer. He opened his mouth to speak but the witch beat him to it. "So, you will take the marking?"  
"Yes." Syaoran looked at her with a large amount of sorrow emitting from his eyes. "I don't want to hurt Sakura-hime anymore."

Yuuko gave him a look of pity, and after sending the marking through to Mokona, murmured, "I wish you good luck."

Then, the projection disappeared. Mokona spat out the marking, and Syaoran reached out to grab it, but Kurogane was quicker. He gave to boy a long stern look before standing up again. "Are you completely sure you want to do this? You know as well as I do that once you do this, there's no turning back."

Syaoran smiled sadly. "You told me once Kurogane-san, that I shouldn't look back when there was so much to do, to only look ahead. So I won't go back on my word."  
Kurogane grunted, his red eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Stupid kid."

* * *

Sakura glanced at the closed kitchen door for the tenth time before Fai placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything's fine," He said calmly as they walked out with a small plate of treats. Syaoran laid unconscious on the couch in the living room. "Then again," he muttered under his breath as Sakura ran over to his side. "I've been wrong before." 

Sakura turned to Kurogane, eyes wide with worry. "What happened to Syaoran-kun? What happened to him?!"

"Kuro-pu, you didn't go and do something horrible to him, did you?" Asked Fai with a small smirk. Kurogane frowned. "All I did was help attach the stupid marking onto his arm-"

"Mekyo!" Everyone wheeled around to look at Mokona, its eyes fully open. It opened its mouth and sucked up the treats that Sakura had made. Then it turned and ate something glowing that had been in Kurogane's hand. Fai turned pale as he caught a glimpse of what had flown into Mokona's mouth and he stared at the ninja in shock. "No…Kuro-pi, what was his price-"

"He's waking up!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran opened his eyes. She sat over him, green eyes coated worry. "Syaoran-kun!"

"…Who are you?"

The whole room seemed to freeze. Sakura though, was trembling with a shock too great to name, and she slowly turned to gaze upon her other companions. "Why can't he remember?" She asked, her eyes beginning to water. "Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Moko-chan?'

She swallowed her tears, and turned to Syaoran. "S-Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked around the room, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Please…where am I? And who are all of you?"

Sakura placed her hand over her mouth to muffle cry of shock and she ran up the stairs. They could hear when the door slammed shut. Fai sat down next to Syaoran. "I'm sorry; she's been trying not to cry all night. I guess she just couldn't stop the tears this time. You remind her of someone, that's all."

"Remind her of someone?"

"Yes. My name is Fai D. Flowright, but you can call me Fai. That white…thing is Mokona-"

"Mokona isn't a thing, Mokona is Mokona!"

"-And that fellow in black is Kuro-pun-"  
"ITS KUROGANE!" You could almost hear him grinding his teeth together. Fai ignored these side comments, continuing with the introductions. "-And that girl that just ran off is her Highness, Princess Sakura."

"Oh, I'm Syaoran. Where am I?"

"In our humble home that we sort of…well, brought you here."

"It looks strangely familiar…"  
"I'm sure it does." Syaoran blinked, only to receive a strange smile from the mage.  
"Well, it's late, and I'm sure that this is a bit difficult for you at the moment-"

"But it's not." Answered Syaoran earnestly, yet Fai ignored him anyways.

"So, we should all head on to bed." He grabbed Mokona and patted Kurogane on the back. "I'll leave the tour of the house for our guest to you Kuro-woofy!"

He laughed as he headed out of the room, leaving Kurogane trembling with rage. "I'M NOT A DOG!"

He heard a faint laugh behind, causing him to look at the boy in complete bewilderment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The boy flushed pink and looked down, feeling ashamed. Kurogane scowled, stomping his way towards the stairs, Syaoran taking this as a sign that he was to follow. He obliged, following the ninja until they reached a small room. "You sleep in here." He muttered. Syaoran nodded, recognizing the tattered green cloak that was folded neatly on his bed. "Did you put it there?" he asked.

"No." The answer was sharp and brisk, giving the impression that he was slowly losing his patience. Kurogane looked away and resumed to walking for his own room, muttering lowly on how the mage was going to pay one day for those intolerable nicknames and tasks he was giving him. Syaoran closed the door quietly, returning to his bed. He threw himself back onto it, starring at the sky. The ceiling in his room was a bit broken in the middle and that allowed him to gaze at the stars.

Why…Why couldn't he stop thinking of that girls face…Sakura…Her emerald eyes…The peach skin and light brown hair were still painted freshly in his mind…He turned onto his side.

Sleep would not come easy, to both him, and the Princess who could still remember him with every crystal clear drop that fell from her eyes.

* * *

A/N thats the end of part a! I'll add B now! Please R&R! Hyuu! 


	4. Prices Part B

Chapitre' 3 (part b)

A/n: Hello ppls!! her is part b!!

"Good morning!" Syaoran sat up, drawing a sharp breath as he rose. Slowly though, he realized that it was only Mokona whom was sitting comfortably on his lap. He paled slightly, suddenly not quite sure what it was.

"Did you forget? My name is Mokona!" It beamed. "Did you sleep well?"

Syaoran nodded, rising to his feet. "Um…Sorry, but what exactly are you Mokona?"

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"…okay…"

"Mokona came to get you! Fai wanted Mokona to tell you that breakfast is ready and then, after that, we would go out and look for Sakura's feather-"

"Feather?"

"It's her Memory!" Mokona squeaked as he leapt three stairs down at a time, struggling to keep up with Syaoran's wide steps.

"Ah, you came down?" Fai smiled, pulling a chair out for Syaoran. "Good, sit down and eat Syaoran-kun!"

He hesitated for a moment, but sat down anyways, looking around rather nervously. Sakura starred at him from the corner of her eye and slowly began to make her way to the kitchen again for Syaoran's meal. Fai caught her by the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Smile for him Sakura-chan, it'll make both of you feel better."

Sakura paused, slightly confused and taken back. Fai only laughed lightly, returning to his post in front of the stove, prodding the food so it would cook correctly. Sakura went back to the table, her hands full of a tray laden with drinks. With trembling hands, she handed one to Syaoran. He blinked, surprised by her sudden appearance. She smiled as brightly as she could and said, "For you Syaoran-kun."

He smiled back in response and grabbed the cup with both hands. "Thank you!"

Sakura relaxed, feeling the sadness in her heart dimming and her soul growing warm. She continued passing around the drinks, feeling a little happier than she had been before. She sat down, and was about to begin eating when Fai came to join them with a new plate of pancakes. "So, where are we off to next Kuro-woofy? You said you had some information that would helpful for our little Princess." He asked, drowning his pancakes with brown sticky syrup and placing some strawberries on the side.

Kurogane grimaced at sight of the many sugary substances Fai was using and shook his head as if to clear it from repulsive thoughts.

"The forest nearby has been having a number of strange attacks lately, for almost a year, and it all started when something fell into a lake. The animals that were normally tame and peaceful are now attacking the villages and bandits seem to have a strange obsession with the lake and its contents." Kurogane leaned back against his chair and starred at the ceiling, apparently interest in its dusty appearance. "If you ask me, it has something to do with the feather but it just wouldn't add up. Why the animals would do anything different and the bandits attack more often have something to do with the feather if they haven't even made contact with it. What's even more interesting is that supposedly, the forests priestess has gone missing for the past year as well."

Fai grinned and tried another failed attempt at a whistle. "So we might have a world with two feathers on our hands, huh Kuro-tan?" he gasped overdramatically and looked over to Syaoran. "I almost forgot. What will you be doing Syaoran-kun? Will you come with us? You too Sakura-chan, what will you do?"

Sakura immediately put on her determined face, alerting everyone that she was putting her foot down and that she would go. Syaoran nodded. "I'll go. You all gave me a place to sleep in and food to eat, so the least I can do is to go with you to help." He answered, but he felt like he was lying. Inside his mind, he felt like he was going for another reason, and that it had something to do with that girl with the beautiful eyes…Sakura…

* * *

"Wah, Kuro-woofy got us lost again! What a bad puppy!" Fai cried out unhappily, falling onto the overgrown roots of a nearby tree. Kurogane glared at the whining mage, twitching as if he was about to reach for Souhi, which had been strapped safely to his waist. "You were the one who was last with the map! Didn't you at least look at it?"

Fai smiled, holding up Mokona. "Mokona had brought some wine with him from the last world, and since we were thirsty, we took a few drinks."

Kurogane looked at Mokona, struggling to keep himself composed. "Where's the map Pork bun?" He asked, voice sounding slightly irritated.

Mokona blinked. "I thought that Sakura was bringing it."

"Eh?" Sakura blushed, realizing that everyone was looking at her. "I thought that Fai-san was bringing the map…" She whispered in embarrassment.

Fai smile only widened, apparently oblivious to Kurogane's irritated expression. "I thought you were bringing it Kuro-sama! But I guess that none of us brought it after all!"

The smile grew even larger as the ninja got closer, almost like he was going to attack the frivolous mage. "This map is a little confusing…And I don't really recognize this language very much…"  
Everyone turned to face Syaoran, whom only looked at them, startled. "What?" He asked, lowering the crinkled map from his face. "Did I say something?"

Fai burst out laughing, pointing at the black clad man. "Silly Puppy, Syaoran-kun had it with him all along!" He managed to choke out after a few unsuccessful tries of talking and laughing at the same time. Kurogane only growled at him response. Mokona leapt onto Syaoran's shoulder, peering at the map. "Can you read it at all?"

"Just small bits. My father taught me different languages because we were always traveling and going to ancient runes." He frowned, concentrating deeply on the right corner of the faded paper. "But I think that there's something here, something that we should pay attention to for the least…"

"Let me see." Before Syaoran could complain, a long slender arm reached over his head, grasping the map. "Hmm, it seems to show a picture, almost like it's warning us about something. But this map is so washed out; I can't tell what it is…"

"Syaoran-kun, look at this! It's so pretty!" Dragging him over to the edge of a cliff, Sakura reached out and grabbed Syaoran's hand firmly. A landscape of tall healthy trees and beautiful mountain ranges met their eyes. "So Pretty!" whispered Sakura breathlessly, drawing in the view and placing it safely as a memory in her mind. Syaoran nodded in agreement. Sakura jerked slightly her eyes now wide. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "Princess Sakura?" She walked away, heading for a small purple plant nearby. She sat down in front of it. "Did you say something?"

Everyone blinked, slightly taken aback, Syaoran the only one that was at a complete loss as of why the Princess was talking to a plant. Kurogane and Fai were looking at each other in confusion. "What's wrong with her? I thought that the Princess could only hear lonely voices, and with all these trees I don't think that this plant's very lonely."

Fai shrugged. "Maybe she's talking to a spirit?"

"That doesn't explain why she's in front of the plant."

"Perhaps there's a spirit on the plant-"

Sakura turned around, eyes wide with panic. "We have to move from here now, before it's too late!"

They looked at her in alarm. "Why?"

"There's no time to explain, but we have to move-"

Kurogane stood up abruptly, his hand hovering over the hilt of Souhi. "Something's coming." He muttered, a smirk appearing onto his features. Syaoran stood up as well, sensing that something wasn't right.

The trees swayed in the wind, the breeze lifting up the fallen leaves. Time seemed to slow down, minutes becoming agonizingly long. After what seemed like an hour, Kurogane relaxed, Syaoran mimicking him. "Whatever it was, It's gone."He muttered standing up straight as he removed his had from Souhi's hilt. "We should get going before it comes back-"  
His eyes grew wide and he jumped back, clutching his arm. Sakura screamed in horror. "Syaoran-kun! Kurogane-san!"

A/n : HAHA! CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHAHA!! I AM EVIL!!


	5. Prices Part C

Chapitre' 3 (PART C)

A/N OMG!! PART C!! DUN DUN DUN!! HERE I GO WITH PART C, WHOOT!!

Syaoran stood perfectly still, poised in the same way he had been when his right arm struck Kurogane. He lifted his head up, both eye now lost of emotion.

Kurogane gritted his teeth together, running forward. "Why you little brat!" He snarled, Unsheathing Souhi and charging at the teen. Syaoran disappeared, jumping up into the trees. Kurogane skidded to a stop, looking around. Syaoran leapt out from above, holding out his arm again to attack, but Sakura ran forward. "NO! Don't do it Syaoran-kun!"

Something inside Syaoran seemed to snap and he lost his ill nature, clutching his head in pain. Kurogane caught him before the teen fell onto his neck, but pinned him up against the tree, holding up his sword angrily.  
"Where did I get this sword?" He demanded. Syaoran pressed into the hard bark, frightened for the ninja's outburst. "I-I don't know!"

Kurogane grimaced and let him go. He turned to Mokona, whom projected the image before he had even begun to move his lips. "Witch, you better explanation for us this time."

Yuuko smirked. "Good afternoon to you too Kurogane."

"What's wrong?! What did you do to your damned prices! The brat attacked us again and he still doesn't remember anything! I thought that if he broke the stupid thing that you would return his memory! "

Yuuko blinked, looking slightly surprised. "You mean to say that you think the marking doesn't work?"

"Yes, I mean that!" Kurogane shoved Syaoran's sleeve up a bit, exposing the glowing mark. "Its not doing anything if he attacked us!"

"You're questioning something I gave you?" The expression on Yuuko's face was growing more dangerous by the second. "Something I specifically spent valuable time working on?"

"YES!"

"Then I guess that I'll just have to take away the marking and let you all-"  
"Madam, please excuse our friends rude behavior." Interrupted Fai, waving airily at the dimensional witch. "I think that what we truly want is an explanation of what happened."

Yuuko smiled evilly. "I'd give you the information, but my price would be for Kurogane to say sorry for insulting my craftsmanship."

"I'D RATHER DIE AND CUT MY TONGUE THAN SAY SORRY TO YOU!!"

"And now my price is paid. The marking-"The image flickered, Yuuko's eyes widening.

"Yuuko!" Mokona yelled, sitting up. "Yuuko, What's wrong?!"

"The image-Mokona, your magic-move-magic not-it isn't allowed-another area-"The image disappeared.

Mokona scrunched up its face in concentration, later looking at them all in obvious distress. "I can't make the picture come up! My magic won't work!"

"What's going on here?!" Snarled Kurogane angrily, finally letting Souhi out again. Sakura ran over. "Wait! What about your wounds Kurogane-san?!'

"They're nothing, it's just a scratch."

Fai looked over his shoulder, his smile now gone. "They're here."

"What is-"Kurogane grabbed Syaoran by the back of his shirt and yanked him back. Right where his feet had been, a large chunk of the ground had been destroyed. "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine." Answered Syaoran rather shakily, haven been grabbed unexpectedly. "But I think that the Princes should head for somewhere safe."

Sakura frowned in disagreement, stepping forward. "But Syaoran-kun, I-"

"Watch out!" Syaoran seized Sakura and pulled her away, taking great care that when they landed again, she wasn't the one on the bottom or the one who took the harder blow.

This time, what had attacked them stayed, though only due to Kurogane's heavy blow to its head. It was a six-legged creature, serpent-like, body scaly and a dark emerald green, golden eyes glowering at the one who had hit it. Kurogane pinned it down, despite its loud hissing and angry thrashing.

"A basilisk?" whispered Sakura. They looked at her in surprise. "How do you know that Sakura-chan?"

"The spirit of the forest told me." Answered Sakura simply. "She said that we had to move because of the basilisk. I think this is what she meant."

The basilisk snarled, snapping in rage.

"Will you shut up?!" Kurogane bellowed, delivering another blow to the basilisks' head. It made an odd hissing sound and began to scream.

The group covered their ears at the unexpected discomfort, Kurogane letting it free. It made no attempts to escape though, instead lashing around on the ground in invisible pain, continuing its horrid screeching.

"WHAT IS IT DOING?" Yelled Syaoran over the screams.

"NEVER MIND THAT! MAKE IT STOP KURO-PII!"

Kurogane lifted up his sword. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TO DO THAT-"

The basilisk screeched once more, made an odd choking noise, and slumped down.

They blinked. Kurogane flipped the blade over and poked the serpent with the hilt of his sword. "It died?!" he asked incredulity, but retreated due to a putrid it was now emitting.

"What now?!" He snarled angrily. The trees rustled and barely a moment later, they were surrounded by five other basilisks. One step forward, and sniffed the lifeless body at its feet. It made the same scream and looked at the group. It hissed lowly, the spikes on its head standing up and tail thrashing about.

'_Murderers…'_ Syaoran blinked, looking around. Who had said that? The only one who seemed to have heard the voice was Sakura because she spoke up.

"Wait! We didn't kill your friend!" She cried out, surprising Fai and Kurogane. "He died suddenly; we had nothing to do with it!"

The basilisks' head snapped towards her direction. _'That girl can understand…yet, Lia is dead now…' _It stood up proudly and snarled, sauntering back to its original post. _'Kill them. All of them except the girl. Keep her alive and bring her back to Hirak. Kinen will know what to do with her…'_

Syaoran's eyes grew wide along side with Sakura's. "No!" They both yelled but the Basilisks' leapt forward, their jaws wide open, fangs heading towards them dangerously. Both teens leapt back, only realizing afterwards that they had fallen into their trap willingly. They were separated from each other. Kurogane struggled with one particularly husky one, while Fai was busy avoiding the murderous fangs. Syaoran looked around for the Princess, not able to locate her in all the commotion. "Sakura-hime!" he yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran's head turned to right immediately, only to see a taller basilisk holding her by the flimsy part of her clothes. It looked at him once and snorted, throwing its head back, as if to taunt him in saying 'Look what I caught'. He ran forward but almost instantly, He was run down by a ten more of the serpentine beasts. They kept coming out of hiding from the tree tops, replacing their fallen comrades. Sakura watched Syaoran vanish under a mass of green in horror as she was swept away. They were disappearing from her view and she was slowly heading for somewhere unknown. "Syaoran-kun!"

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

The mass of green suddenly began to retreat but it was too slow. The basilisks flew into the air, some more injured than others, most only surprised. Syaoran stood up slowly, whipping the blood off of his face. Both his arms were mutilated this time, covered with dark brown fur and shiny black claws. His eyes glowed gold for a moment, and he glared at the closest beast. It cowered, already covered with injuries. He grabbed it by the tail and threw it. It made a yelping sound latching itself onto the base of a tree and scampering up its trunk, crying as it ran away. Every being had stopped fighting and was now watching the emotionless boy. Some of the basilisks' were growling, ready to fight, whereas other looked like they only wanted to run away.

Mokona floated up and sucked in what was now a broken magical restraint. Kurogane's and Fai's eyes widened, knowing clearly what that meant. Mokona spat out the glowing object again and it flew straight to Syaoran's back, but it did not faze him. He cracked his hand/paw, coiling the claws. He suddenly ran forward, right arm pulled back and ready the strike. The target hissed, arching its back like an angry cat. It was struck on the face; long claw marks trailing don the snout. It shrieked in pain, backing up into the bushes and darting away. There was a loud and confusing commotion as they serpents began to flee. Syaoran smirked, chasing after them, slowly taking them down one at a time.  
Kurogane grimaced. "That bastard…"he muttered, lowering his sword slightly. "He's not even fighting, He's _playing _with them."

"Pardon me Kuro-pu, but I don't think that murdering them mercilessly is considered playing…"Whispered Fai quietly, watching sadly as the boy continued to slaughter the running serpentine creatures.  
"STOP! STOP IT I TELL YOU, STOP!" The elder two wheeled around to see a raven haired woman running down the slope of the hill, carrying a knobby wooden staff that had been carved into a dragon's claw, holding a large shiny purple gem at the top. She charged over to Syaoran, whacking the basilisks' over the head as she ran through the fleeing mob. He paused, looking at her without concern. She held up her staff, eyes narrow and mouth thin. "You as well then…Lost in the heat of battle and mind asleep, letting the wolf roam freely." She slammed the staff into the ground, the golden bangles and chains that hung from it jingling. He ignored her and resumed to slaughtering the pack. Her Purple eyes flared, almost glowing with rage.

"STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!!" She bellowed the gem atop the wooden claw flashing. Syaoran's eyes widened at the sudden light, and his eyes changed back to their usual brown. He managed to catch a glance of what he had done, and his eyes widened with shock. A coat black a surrounded him once again and he knew no more.

* * *

A/n: And another slight clifhanger... Is it scary? Cool? Weird? Boring? creepy? Funny? If its funny i don't know what ta say ta ya man...(shakes head sadly) well, please review, i'm kinda low on self esteem right now...i feel sad, my friend made me sad and i got asked out by a guy...sadly, i have horrible times saying no to ppl, i'm too nice...DX! Well, hope you enjoyed! 


	6. The Curse Holder

Chapitre' 4

The Curse Holder

Syaoran's head was swimming with memories that were steadily flowing back to him. _His father…the palace of Clow…Sakura…Kurogane and Fai…Mokona…the ruins…Sakura's wings…his price…what he had done to the poor creatures that were only defending their home and whom robbed Saku-the Princess..._Someone was talking to him though, lulling him out of his deep sad sleep; An unfamiliar voice.

He opened his eyes, squinting due to the bright light that was being directed to them. He covered them lightly with his hand, catching a glance of who was talking. _That woman…_

"Ah, and Sleeping Beauty finally awakens eh?" She asked with bit of humor. "About time I guess, If you hadn't have woken up, I probably would've wondered if you'd ever wake up again."

Syaoran swallowed his shock, and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it, answering the question of his thoughts. "My name is Tahera, the Calisco forests guardian." She grimaced; applying some pressure to Syaoran's wound. "Also the guardian of the beasts of this forest, the ones that you might recall slaughtering?"

Syaoran winced slightly, watching the woman calmly adding a jade green mixture to the gash. She only sighed, reaching back for a roll of wrap. "I don't really mind it, you weren't in a good state of mind, and everything has to die at one point, but I still have to tell you off for being so ruthless."

She stood, brushing the dirt off her silk black dress. Tahera looked at the elder ones of the group and studied them curiously. "Do you mind waiting for me here while I go and search for some mounts? I fairly sure that with the wards I've set up, nothing will get through."

"And if you're lying so you can just leave us here to die?" muttered Kurogane but she managed to hear him. Her eyes set ablaze again, and she marched straight up to the ninja, looking like she was about to slap him. "_If you question my actions_ _one more time, I swear, I will do as you think I would do and once you're only pieces of flesh and bones I will make your bones into birdfeeders and feed you to my trained dogs! Am I understood?!"_

Kurogane snorted and opened his mouth to make another snide remark, but Fai promptly placed his hand over the ninja's mouth, waving with the other. "We'll be fine Miss Tahera-san, we'll wait right here, just like you asked. Just ignore the big meanie Puppy, he hasn't been trained properly yet."  
Kurogane looked like he was about to burst with rage but he would not move, due to the fact that Syaoran was near his feet and if he moved, he would most likely step on the boy. Of course, though, Kuro-puppy would never say that out loud in public. Fai kept waving until the lady was well out of sight, then, with a overdramatic yawn, pulled away from Kurogane.

Kurogane looked ready to kill, but Fai only ignored him, strolling over to a slightly distressed Syaoran. "How are you feeling Syaoran-kun?"

"O-Okay…"He was more worried about the mage getting killed before his very eyes rather than his injuries. He looked around; saddening as he saw what was left from his fight with the serpent creatures. Syaoran felt quite glad that Sakura was not there to see what he had done…

"Like I said…I don't blame you for your actions, but if you want to ever get a hold of your life again, you should learn to get better control of your mind." Said Tahera, leading a couple of enormous sleek black dogs behind her. "These are the hounds of my forest, Seraphim. In here, we use them for transportation and other things we need."

She continued talking as the handed out the dog's leashes to each one of them. "They're fairly agreeable…"She muttered, watching as the hound she gave to Syaoran sniffed him eagerly and licked his face. "But it makes it hard for them to lose a friend, because they're prone to over protection…This one, Hiko, lost a friend a few weeks ago. Ryuo disappeared when the strongest and most courageous of the villagers left to try and settle our problems with the Basilisk and the lake nearby…But barely any came back. Maybe Hiko can find comfort in you boy, the one who reminds me much of that free spirited boy."

She mounted onto one of the dogs, attaching her staff firmly to the ropes on her back. "And if you must know, I am not helping you all because I want to. It's because my home and people need help, and there a person I believe, may, or may not know you. If this meeting goes in your favor, only fate can tell."

* * *

Tahera slammed open the door, calmly walking into the tree carved home. "Hey, Weeping Willow! Stop mopping around because of our losses and come out here, there's something I need to ask you!"

Syaoran somehow got the impression that this lady was about as kind as Kurogane was calm around Mokona and Fai while they were drunk.

A tall black haired woman came out from her room, looking slightly annoyed despite her calm appearance. "What do you want Tahera."

She blinked, noticing they had company. "So?" Asked Tahera Impatiently. "Are they the ones that the priestess had foretold before she disappeared?! Well Arashi?!"

Arashi sighed, recalling the number of people the young guardian had already brought in before. "Tahera-san, I highly doubt it, since they are dressed in our native clothes. Besides, I don't know what they look like; I was only told that they were traveling through worlds in search of something, and that their group consisted of a Princess, a young archeologist, a former mage and a former ninja-"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FORMER NINJA?! I AM STILL A NINJA OF SHIRASAGI CASTLE IN JAPAN!!"

Arashi didn't faze, only sighing because of the irritation she was receiving from Tahera's loud screams of joy. "I withdraw my accusations…Now if you excuse me; I shall go continue the job of holding up the wards to our city, since the true Priestess in not here."

Tahera immediately sobered up. "No! Arashi, you can rest while I put up the wards! It's the duty of the Forests guardian to hold up the wards if the priestess is not here, not one of the former priestess', especially not an injured one! What would Sorata-san say?!"

Arashi grimaced, gripping her arm tightly. "He would not approve…but he would let me do so, because it is my choice. Your place is to remove the curse and keep balance to the beasts, and to keep a close eye on the Basilisk. You've tried before. You can't hold both the wards of the forest up and our city's wards up at the same time as well, you were sick for so long! You can explain what has happened to our guests. Then…I'll rest."

* * *

"We used to be a calm city. But then, something fell from the sky, near the shrine where our priestess prayed. She went to check on the shrine, but never returned. Only a few days later, the Basilisk started attacking towns, even dragging in people from outside our borders. I tried talking to them, but they don't respond or they lie…" Tahera sighed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. It had been very long since they'd started talking; it was nightfall by now. "The only explanation of their strange behavior would be that Kinen, their leader told them so, for they don't doubt her word, but it would be strange. Kinen has always been on good terms with the humans of the forest, so I don't see a reason for her to attack us like this."

"What about Arashi's husband? And the one who cursed Syaoran?" Fai asked.

"Like I said, the stupid went out and fought. Arashi and Sorata went, but he brought her back when things got too rough. I tried to get him to stay as well, but he refused. We didn't see him again either." Then her face grew solemn, graver by the second while she stood up from her spot at the table. "And as for Syaoran's curser…There are few things that go unknown to me on this continent, particularly anywhere close to my home. I have a good idea of who cursed the bozu, and even if it might have been unintentionally, it is not a cause to be ignored."

She started to walk away towards Arashi's room. "You can all sleep in the room on the right. The bathroom's at the end of the hall if you need it. Good night."

* * *

Syaoran awoke right at midnight, answering the call of nature. When he was done with his business though, he was half asleep and lost. Instead, he ended up making his way to the living room….He could hear whispering…Something to do with his name…If only he had better hearing and could get closer without getting caught…

Almost immediately, he felt his hearing sharpen and that his loud breathing softened. He got closer.

"_Why don't you show them the way to the shrine?! You know who cursed that boy and why, don't you!"_

"_Shush! I don't believe that we should until that boy loses his curse or at least gains control over it like your sister did. Besides if she can pass her curse by just touching them, he'll have no problem gaining control of his mind!!" _

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW MUCH SHE WENT THROUGH!! WE MOVED HERE FOR THAT REASON!! AND SHE'S YOUR SISTER AS MUCH AS MINE!!"_

"_Sure whatever, I don't mind having a werewolf for a little sister-"  
"DAMN IT EON, YOU'RE NO BETTER OFF THAN SHE IS AT YOUR RATE!!!"_

Syaoran had just made it to the edge of the corner in time to met the angry bright flash that emitted from Tahera's staff, pointing his way. He yelped in sudden pain and fear, and without realizing it, bolted out the door. He hadn't realized it, but he was a wolf again.

* * *

A/N: and another slight cliffhanger, mwahaha...yeah, its 10 pm, i'm bored of the freak kids that stole our frog ornaments and took all the candy for the litttle kids trick-or-treating, and i'm cold. a good combination for writing...in a way...i think...Yeah, well, please review!

Ps- I discovered i have all a's and b's in my classes except for my science class, _and he's being nice... _Yeah, well, i don't like science because my teacher uses words i don't know how to pronounce and drumrolllllll My last school was realllllly behind, so only the highly capable kids have any freakin idea about wth he's talking about...As for me, I'm the person who's good with fast writing and quick randomly chosen and created answers, the ones that actually work. So i write. Blah. I hate high school sometimes...


	7. Choices

Chapitre' 5

"Fai!! Kuro-rin!! Syaoran's gone!! I woke up and he wasn't here!!" Mokona was literally bouncing all over the room, frantic to send out its message to all of the occupants of the home. Fai wasn't so worried at first, nor was the ninja, both calmly rising from their slumber.

"Did you check the rest of the house? He could be eating." Yawned Fai, stretching to what seemed like impossible lengths. "Or maybe He's outside practicing his swordsmanship alone?"

"No, He's gone! I looked outside and in all the rooms, but he's no where! Maybe his curse took over at night when we were all asleep and he's out there somewhere!!" Almost immediately, both the mage and ninja rose to their feet, bolting out of the room. They were almost to the front door when Tahera spoke up in a low exhausted tone. "You won't find him."

Her loud sigh afterwards was followed by a yell of pain and anger. Fai had sharply turned to look at Tahera and Arashi, leaving Kurogane to crash into the wall. "What do you mean?" He asked, worry etched into his brow. "Did you see him leave? Where did he go?"

"If someone wants to be found, he will be found. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't. But if the true person you seek is lost, he must find his own way." Tahera sighed again, swirling the contents of her drink around in the air. "Do you think I should stop drinking my Burnet?"

"Did you mix it today?" Arashi asked nonchalantly, opening one eye. She sat in the middle of the room, wearing a number of charms and jewelry.

"No. It's a couple of weeks old actually."  
"Did you add some chamomile and peppermint?"

"Yes."

"Pour me glass out later." Arashi closed her eyes again, relaxing once more. "Mind you, a big one, seeing as you didn't let me sleep last night."

"Lady, Did you see the kid leave or not?" Kurogane glared at the exasperated priestess, but she only ignored him, looking at Mokona instead. "Have you noticed something with my aura little one?"

Mokona tilted its round body, looking confused. "I think so…But I'm not sure…"

Tahera smiled. "You will learn more in time. Now," She lifted her palm, a small shining globe floating right in the middle. "See this place? This little village right here? And all these people? This is the true city of Calisco. Let me tell you this you three, this forest and world is at the brink of war. To live for a better future, we must enter a war. Our people are dying and if we do not enter this war, our own world is at stake. And from the prophecy that Arashi read, you travelers are the ones set to trigger this event."

"What, are you blaming us for your problems? If you ask me, it sounds pretty childish." Kurogane's red eyes only sharpened, adding on to the obvious display of mistrust. Tahera shook her head, pouring out a large glass of her specially made Brunet wine. The ninja made a mental note to take some, just to test his strength against the beverage.

"We aren't blaming you for our problems." Arashi took a sip of the drink, and gave them a hard long look. "We are asking you to start the war."

_Syaoran_

_Many hours earlier before the sun rose to greet the forest, Syaoran awoke from his semi-conscious state. He looked around, confused. Last he remembered, he'd ran out of the house…but now, he was somewhere in the forest. The sound of a stream was echoing loudly through his mind, and all the smells around him were sharper…His throat felt like a desert baked wall, dryer than the dead leaves around him. Tiredly, he managed to drag himself to the river. The moon shone overhead for a moment, but a moment was all he needed. His reflections eyes were wide with shock, their color no longer brown, but gold. He was no longer human either. A shaggy brown wolf stared back. 'W-What?! T-That's impossible! Unless…The curse!' Syaoran spun around, catching a fleeting glimpse of his __**tail**__. 'That shouldn't be there-I SHOULD NOT HAVE A TAIL!!' _

_He felt an itch at near his ear, and automatically, his hind leg reached up to scratch it. He could have slapped himself. 'STOP IT!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! YOU CANNOT REACH THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD WITH YOUR FOOT!' _

_The sound of crunching leaves woke him from his strange internal denial and debate. "Who's there?!"_

_He heard barks and growls sound out instead of his words, but from what happened later on, he knew that it was understandable. A slender black wolf walked out towards him. Its eyes were red, and its teeth were bared. "You're new…As a wolf; you should learn to smell out others territories. Especially a human's territory. When you can't control your curse, you need to stay as alert you can Newbie…It's either that, or be sent out running with spears and torches at your heels. So pup, what brings you here?"_

_It was obvious female, her tone much warmer now. "I-I don't know…"_

"_You seek someone, a girl. One of much importance, to both your home and your heart…"The wolf raised its head proudly, eyes glimmering with amusement. She turned the other way, tail flickering in an inviting sort of way. "But I don't think that as a wolf, you can find her very well, especially when you're lost. You have companions too. I am here…Against my will, Sent by my friends to help you. One of your friends…Never mind, you'll learn later. Meanwhile, you will come. Someone will give you the information you need to begin setting the proper events in place, and I am in charge of taking you there. You shall be a part of the war set to begin."_

Sakura

Sakura blinked. It was midday now, but she was sitting in front of a fire, behind the flaps of an enclosed tent. "Ah, you're awake!" Sakura looked over, almost falling over in shock. Tomoyo smiled at her, despite the fact that a large Basilisk was pacing right behind her. "Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan?! W-What are you doing here?" Sakura eyed the serpent with caution, and flinched when it caught her gaze. _Hello Sakura-hime._

Tomoyo laughed softly, patting the beast on its side. "Stop scaring her Souma, you'll make it harder for her to listen to me." Souma shook the dirt off her smooth scales, and promptly left the room. _Fine, I'll go check on the arrangements towards our troop's battle plans._

"B-Battle Plans?" Tomoyo nodded. "This place is going to have a war soon, regardless of how hard it will impact our later days. But we are the opposing side. I am Kinen to these creatures and a Priestess to my people. But I didn't get kidnapped, as the rumors say. I came of my own accord, because I know how this battle will end if I do not choose the side of the beasts. Your group is a good deal part of this lands future, and because of your feather, I know that you must oppose them. I will ask you Sakura-chan, only once, if you will join our cause. "

"Tomoyo-chan," began Sakura slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Your feather lies at the bottom of the lake, and it has awakened a terrible creature. The lake is alive Sakura-chan, and it has taken many of our warriors, as well as my people into its clutches. In order for this horrible event to end, only a chosen five from my village and me can enter where they are. The events are set right, but your decision I would rather wish you didn't have to make. I need to know if you are willing to do something difficult. You're price for helping our cause would have to betray your friends and fight against them. So Sakura-chan? What is your choice?"

* * *

Koro: hey, sorry its delayed. I was gonna post it up on New Years, but i toyed around with the end in my mind and decided i didn't like the actual chapter. So i rewrote it today. Sorry, i would've done it earlier, but my internet was out since we moved the computer downstairs. And i've been busy with a orchestra duet at school, and now its at waste, because we have 2 weeks to practice and my partner _decided to change the sheet music at the last minute._ Now, we have no good music and are completely screwed for the day we go see the judges. Great. Oh well, typing this out again actually put me in a good mood! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Names

Chapitre' 8

"A war?" Kurogane looked mildly interested by the news. "What war, I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful world."

Arashi stood up, clapping her hands together. "Tahera, do you mind taking over for a few minutes?"

Tahera shook her head eagerly, almost skipping over to the other end of the room. "Sure, I'd love to!" She sat down on the floor and quietly began to chant in another language. Arashi's attention turned back to the remaining three of the group, and motioned for them to take a glass of the specially made wine. "This _is _a peaceful world, especially this forest, but something came here. Sakura-hime's feather came here."

Fai and Kurogane exchanged glances before turning to face Arashi again. "How did you know-"

"I'm the most powerful priestess in this country, and I know the names of events that will occur. But Kinen is the dream seer of this country. Kinen, actually means something entirely different to us than those basilisks she's so found about." Arashi's expression was full of worry, and Tahera had stopped chanting for a moment when the word basilisk had been mentioned. "The serpents know that name to mean Queen of the forest. They adore her, and listen to anything she says. They even stopped attacking our farms and homes because of her. She never stops talking about how fascinating they are, and how intelligent they are considering the amount of information they store in their small reptile brains."

It was obvious that she held a strong distaste for them. "But then, Kinen was taken away. She was kidnapped by the same things she loved and trusted so much."

Fai hesitated. "Um, Miss Tahera-san?" He began slowly, trying not to provoke any more anger from Arashi and Tahera, but also attempting to make sure he wasn't going to startle the Ninja with his question. "What exactly was the human name your village has for Kinen-sama?"

Arashi scowled. "She refused to be called by her regular alias after she met the serpents, "she snapped. "After she found one of the young ones injured near the lake, and returned it to its home, becoming friendly with the beasts, she only answered to Kinen.

"Those traitorous beasts, I trusted them, they refuse to listen to any reason now. They're trying to get past the border again, Arashi!" Called out Tahera over her shoulder. "Should I send a message to the magicians to increase the shock waves?"

Arashi didn't answer her, continuing her conversation with Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. "Before, we called her something else. Her prior alias was Tsukiyomi…"



Kurogane's eyes grew wide. He looked at her in shock. "But to anyone else whom was there to protect her, we called her Tomoyo-hime."

**SAKURA**

"Thank you for agreeing to help us-Oh! Can I call you Sakura? You can call me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo beamed with joy, in a way that made it near impossible to say no to.

"…O-Okay…But where are we going Tomoyo?" Sakura looked around worriedly. A number of serpents walked around her calmly; it was almost as though she weren't there.

"I need you to do something for me Sakura, while I'm gone-"

"W-While you're gone!?"

Tomoyo pretended not to hear her, continuing on with her speech. "I'm going to prepare a raid with the basilisk and the other people who have agreed to join our cause. But there is someone here that I believe only you can help. Would you stay behind and try to convince him to join the war?"

Sakura frowned but nodded. "Okay, but, what's wrong with him?"

"Remember, Sakura your feather is in the lake and that feather has awoken a terrible beast deep inside it, and it's slowly destroying everything around it. The feather cannot stay here in this world much longer, or else the monster will come above land and destroy this world forever." Tomoyo smiled sadly, pointing at a large tent that was isolated in the back. "Because of that feather, the lake and towns around it are no longer safe; anyone or anything that comes near its borders is taken into its caverns and coves. He was found by Souma when she was patrolling our borders; apparently his friend had been taking him to retrieve an item they'd forgotten by the lake and were attacked by the beast. We think his friend was captured, but we don't know. It's too dangerous right now for us to go an attack the lake."

"Tomoyo? Why are we starting a war?"

"Because it is the only way." Tomoyo blinked in apparent surprise. "Oh, you didn't know? Oh well, you'll understand eventually."

She beckoned over one of the serpentine beasts. "Can you watch over her?"

_Of course…_ It bowed in both of the Princesses directions. _ I shall watch over her even in my sleep._

Tomoyo laughed. "That might not be necessary, but alright. I'm going to leave now. Take care you two!"

Sakura made to wave, but was abruptly made to turn around by the serpent's tail. "B-But I-"

_Shush, we have little time for these things. Come on,_ The Basilisk gave her a soft look. It had chocolate brown eyes, noticed Sakura. Like Syaoran's. She found herself blushing profoundly and quickly looked away towards the tent.

Almost immediately, she felt a dark aura surrounding the perimeter; it was almost like she'd walked past a sheet of ice when she'd crossed over the protective boundaries. _Keep on your toes._ Commented the basilisk.

"What's your name?" Asked Sakura suddenly, hesitating at the entrance.

_I don't have a name. _

"What?! NO NAME?"

The basilisk looked away, as though embarrassed. _Our kind doesn't name young ones until we've proven ourselves worthy of a name. That is why our names always mean something of great importance._

Sakura kept a firm grip on the tent flap. "That can't do! I can't just keep calling you The Basilisk forever-I know!" She pointed at the serpent excitedly. "I'll call you Syaoran!"

The basilisk look affronted, shaking its head with rage. _But I can't-THAT'S UNREASONABLE! THAT'S NOT EVEN AN IMPORTANT NAME-_

"That's the name of an important person for me…"said Sakura quietly, leaving the basilisk silent.

She entered the tent solemnly, not really caring if it was behind her or not. Something sat in the middle of the room, huddled into a small curled up ball. A purple-black smoke seemed to fill the room.

"Hello? My name is Sakura, what's your name-"

A loud hiss filled the room, causing her to flinch. The basilisk snarled at the source of the noise; a large silvery fox growling loudly at the intruders. Sakura continued forward. "What's your name?"

"What do you want?"

"I-I want to help you-"

"That's a lie." Muttered the boy, refusing to look at her. "That's what that other girl said, but did she help? No." 

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Please, I want to help. "



Blue eyes met her green ones. "If you want to help, please…" He lifted his head, tears beginning to pool at the edge of his eyes. "Then where," He began in a hurt tone. "Where is Himawari-chan and Doumeki-san?"

_**END**_

**Korovee: **I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews, just a bit. So I'm cutting up the chapters into shorter sections after this chapter. bows at the crowd Thanks q.t a.k.a spice, and Chihiro77, for reviewing on Chapter 6. This chapter is dedicated to you two, since you have stayed with this story so far! hugs you two Anyways, I'm not mad; I was always going to make the chapters a little shorter, since this is going to get even more confusing later on.

I'm glad that you're still reading this though, thanks for that at least! Noooow, whoever can guess who the boy in the tent is first gets to choose which character I get to follow next; Syaoran, Sakura, or Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona!


	9. The Curser actually chapter 7

* * *

Chapitre 9

_**Syaoran**_

"Goooood Morning!"

The forest filled with a loud yelp of shock and a scramble for the blankets as Syaoran awoke to a start. He gasped in pain as his head collided with the table top, and curled into a ball, curses running through his mind. Fai was right; Kurogane was a bad influence after all.

"Did I scare you? Are you okay?" There was a lively laughter. "Geez, you really aren't a morning person are you?"

Syaoran blinked, a blanket draping over his head. He crawled out from under the table, keeping the blanket around his shoulders like a cape as he looked around. He was in another house, somewhere he hadn't been before. Ryuô beamed at him, Hiko the Seraphim happily wagging its whip-like tail.

Syaoran stared; Brown dog ears sat atop Ryuô's head.

"Oh…" Ryuô seemed to understand what the other boy was looking at. "Darn it, and here I thought I'd mastered changing forms all the way now!"

"Don't scare him Ryuô, he's still lost right now, see?" Yuzuriha smiled from the kitchen. "He still doesn't really know where he is yet."

Syaoran nodded, still a bit in shock. "W-Where am I?"

"Oh, you're at my mom's place." Syaoran flinched upon seeing Toya cooking not to far off. He'd learned at a young age that Toya with a lethal weapon near him was NOT good. Toya, on the other hand, frowned upon seeing the new boy flinch. "Um…Are you alright? Hey, Meara, did you do some weird brain damage on him last night?"

A girl covered in a tattered blanket made an angry noise from the corner. "Does it really matter? He looks like an airhead to me…"

She sounded familiar…

"Come on!" Screamed Yuzuriha, scaring Syaoran as she unexpectedly appeared from behind him and knocked the girl to the floor, her wolf not far behind. "It's already day, take off the cloak already!"

The cloak fell to the floor as she rose up in a rage. "GET OFF ME!!"

Syaoran pointed at her in a shock, Meara mirroring his actions. "ITS YOU!"

It was then, that Nadeshiko chose burst into the room dancing. "I've got more breakfast!!"

She paused. "Oh…So is he awake then, Tsukoyomi-chan?" She asked curiously, examining Syaoran. He could feel himself blush. Meara scowled.

"You never told me that the one I was supposed to lead here was HIM!" She growled angrily. "And don't call me Tsukoyomi-chan…"

"But it's only appropriate for you to bring in the one you cursed!" She chastised gently, causing Meara to blush. "And what else am I supposed to call you, you are after all, Tomoyo-chan's other half."

Syaoran held his head in confusion. _Too much information…._He felt rather dizzy now….

Nadeshiko laughed, and held up a basket of food. "I'll explain it over breakfast, how does that sound?"

* * *

"So, when Tomoyo decided that it would be best to leave her village…"repeated Syaoran slowly. "She split her personality into two?"

"Yes!" Nadeshiko smiled, sending another wave of heat to his face. Sakura smiled exactly like her mother, it was incredibly scary…

"But…Why is this all happening?" Toya slammed a plat in front of him, causing him to flinch. Nadeshiko remained unmoved.

"Think of it this way, brat, we decided we need change. The only way to make sure we can fully get rid of that beast is to kill it, but the only way to get enough people to volunteer for the job freely and unknowingly is to create a war between forest and man."

His head started to spin again, and he took a drink of his berry juice. "B-But….Why did you ask for me to come here?"

"Excuse me for going against your mighty wishes then!" snapped Meara angrily. She flinched as Nadeshiko pointed at her with a spoon, but she meant no harm, smiling barely two seconds later.

"Remember what Tomoyo and Ametersu-san told us before all this started?"

Meara/ Tomoyo's more devious side blushed profoundly, but nodded. "…_Do not lead them astray. Be kind and patient; make them understand the urgency of our plans."_

Nadeshiko smiled kindly, ruffling the young girls hair and receiving a hateful glare in return. " They also said that until the time comes that you can return to her body, you must be _kind to everyone around you!_" She grinned and resumed her meal.

Meara didn't speak for the rest of the meal. "Did you meet her other half?" asked Yuzuriha, to break the silence. Syaoran blinked. "Other half?"

Ryuô nodded eagerly, ready to speak but Nadeshiko silenced him by placing a spoon under his chin and pushing his jaw up. "Don't speak while you chew." Muttered Toya, continuing piling food on his plate.

Ryuô scowled and swallowed his food before speaking again. "It's pretty interesting actually. She split her personality into a female and a male. The male's the opposite of her female half, Meara-chan-"

Meara looked as thought she'd give nothing to kill him at the moment, a very scary thing to look at, because despite the black hair and horrible attitude, her hair style was _exactly_ like Sakura's and her face was the same shape too. It was like an evil Sakura….A chill ran down the brunette's spine.

"He's overly hyper and a bit of a pervert too. He's different though…" continued Ryuô, chewing his food thoughtfully. Syaoran looked even more confused than ever.

"How so?"

"….He can turn into the wolves the people of the forest ride." Answered Toya unconcerned. "Tahera watches over him, since he can be unpredictable."

Syaoran continued eating, thinking about his companions and Sakura. "…Does he have blue eyes…instead of the yellow ones?" He asked slowly.

Toya nodded quietly. "Yep, that's him alright. And he likes it when guys ride him, since he can mess with their brains about it, that pervert…"

Syaoran wasn't listening. He was to busy thinking about all the hell that Kurogane was going to go through for the meantime…

* * *

Kurogane shivered a bit on the large Seraphim's back. Fai grinned, pulling at the ninja's cheek teasingly. "What's wrong Kuro-pu? Worried?"

Kurogane shook his head, staring down at the Seraphim uncertainly. It seemed to laugh at his position, being that he had sat down behind the mage…well, it really implied things…

"It feels like…he knows what's going on…and he's making fun of me-" The Seraphim bucked forward, causing him to fall ontop of Fai, both plastered against the other. He blushed, and yelled at the manju for his blade, only to be stopped by Tahera and Arashi.

Both the makeshift priestesses exchanged humorous expressions. As much as they knew Acteon was enjoying this and they should stop it, they couldn't help but join in his silent laughter for today, it was simply too amusing.

* * *

Koro': Ahahah, I luv my OC's, I wish they were real. Poor Syao! -;

AND THANK YOU FOR MY TWO REVIEWS g.t. a.k.a spice and TsubasaSyaoForever! luvs TsubasaSyaoForever got it right, so I wrote about Syao first. Next is the trio and Sakura! AND THEN ALMOST ONLY 2 MORE AND WE ARE DONE! XD;; (I wish…)


End file.
